She's Back
by EyesOfBlue1993
Summary: Courtney is dead right? Or is she? This story is about Emma Ray, a girl who lost her memory, she ends up getting a job in Port Charles. Where everyone knows her as Courtney Matthews [JOURNEY!]
1. Prolouge

I thought of this idea.. and I just HAD to put it down! And at the time, I was trying to find a fic about this, but couldn't find one, so I decided what the heck? I'll make one. And here it is.. I hope you enjoy!

Prolouge

It's been 3 years since her death. He still occationly came down here, to put flowers on her grave. He ran his fingers on the cold surface of the grave that read "Courtney Matthews: A Wonder Mom, Sister, Aunt, Wife and Friend" He missed her a lot. So much, some days it was unbareble, and he couldn't help but wonder, how much life would be different, in she were still alive. But no use of living in the past, his nephew needed him. After Nikolas and Jax died, in the fire, Sonny and Carly took John in, and took care of him. They had shared stories to John, about his mother. Carly would sneak a few in, with Jason in them. Jason was also a pretty big part in John's life. Sam had left him about a year and a half ago, with another man. They were happy, mostly. If only Courtney would come back it would be complete. But they knew that was impossible. Nothing could bring Courtney back.

I know it's short the next chapter will be up as soon as I get reviews: thanks!

Much love!  
Ashley


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma Ray walked into her tiny apartment, that she lived alone in. She set her groceries on the counter. Emma worked as a nurse at "The Los Angeles Emergency" she lived in Los Angeles, CA. About 3 years ago she found herself in the same exact hospital, in bad condition. She had a virus, and she couldn't remember anything, anyone, where she was, who she was. She had asked where they had found her, and they had answered with, in the hospital parking lot, Emma had no idea how she had ended up there. Emma's blonde hair fell in front of her face, and she blew the strands of hair away from her baby blue eyes, as she started putting groceries away. She was actually being transferred to Port Charles, to a hospital called "General Hospital" she was kind of excited, she wanted a break from the city life, and just relax in a small town, like Port Charles. But she would miss her best friend in the world, Jordan Peach, she was the best friend ever. She was one of the nurses at "The Los Angeles Emergency" and helped her not go insane, as she waited. She was her hero, her best friend in the world. Emma, wanted something better then she had though, she didn't want to stay like this, in this small apartment, eating ice cream, and watching soap operas. She wanted to fall in love, and she wanted a family. iMaybe something good will happen in Port Charles. Who knows/i she thought.

PORT CHARLES, NEW YORK

Sonny Corinthos, stood next to his wife, Carly. Along with his two sons, Michael and Morgan, and his nephew John. They were meeting Jason at Kelly's for breakfast, after a bit of 'light shopping' Carly called it, but Sonny and the boys looked tired.

"Michael! Slow down!" Carly yelled after her oldest son.

"But mom! We have to meet uncle Jason!" Michael said still tugging on his mother's hand.

Sonny was holding John, and Morgan could walk, along with Michael, but was holding on to his mothers other hand.

"Michael, Jason's not going anywhere." Sonny said smiling down at his oldest son. My, had he grown up.

When they reached Kelly's Michael and Morgan ran in, with Sonny, Carly and John behind them.

"UNCLE JASON!" Michael and Morgan screamed together.

"Hey guys!" Jason said happily. They all sat down and order some breakfast.

"So how was shopping guys?" Jason asked smirking.

"Horrible! Mom made us look at clothes!" Michael said annoyed.

"Aww, Michael. You need to learn, that clothes are your friends.. not enemies, friends.." Carly said smiling.

"Sure mom, whatever you say.." Michael said and then put his fork in his mouth, that held the pancakes that he was eating.

"I hope you guys, never actually live by that." Sonny said starring at his sons, and nephews.

"No way, unkie!" John said and giggled.

"Good." Sonny said looking at his nephew admiringly.

"I need a women, to shop with." Carly said sadly. "After Cou-- I mean nevermind." Carly said looking very sad, looked down at her plate and started eating again, quietly.

Most of breakfast was pretty quiet, other then John giggling a little, at Michael making faces at him.

"So Jason, met any girls lately?" Michael said smiling at his uncle.

"No, I haven't Michael, why would you ask that?" Jason said looking at Michael as if he had grown an extra head.

"Just wondering, ever since spam-- I mean Sam.." Carly giggled at this point. "..Left, you haven't seen anyone."

"I just haven't found the right person." Jason said.

"Ya, you did Jase, you were just an idiot, and let her go." Carly said smirking.

"Carly, not now." Jason said annoyed.

"See John, Jason and your mommy, used to be married. They used to love each other." Carly said.

"What happen?" John asked.

"They broke up, and went to other people." Carly said disgusted.

"Really? Why?" John said looking in Jason's direction.

"Because, it just didn't work John." Jason said, sending a glare at Carly, who just smiled innocently. "So Michael, iyou/i met any girls lately?"

"Nope." Michael said blushing.

"Who is she? And why didn't you tell me honey?" Carly said excitedly.

"It's no one mom." Michael said annoyed.

"Ohh, Honey! You have your first girlfriend don't you?" Carly cried happily.

"No, mom. It's just this girl named Melissa, who likes me."

"Aww, Michael and Melissa, it has a nice ring to it." Carly said.

"Carly, leave the poor boy alone." Sonny said, as Carly smiled.

SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY

Helena Cassadine, sat in her large house. Her grandson had died awhile back, and she didn't have anyone to keep away from him anymore, so she decided to give up. She had taken the dumb blonde one, and earsed her memory, and left her lying on the ground in a hospital parking lot, in Los Angeles. Thank god, she didn't affect Nikolas, and the baby was Jack's is that his name? Oh who cares..? She smirked, she was good. Everyboy thought blondie was dead, and she was really living in Los Angeles. Under a different name. She had kidnapped her, when everyone thought she was dead, but it ended up she was indeed alive, how? Helena had no idea. But she had been at the place, Nikolas had taken Courtney's body to get cremated. And gave him false ashes. She smiled at her own plan. She was good. But not even Helena Cassadine, knew what was going to happen next. Emma Ray was going back to Port Charles, where everyone knew her as Courtney Matthews.

-----------------------------------

How was that? I don't know. lol. Leave feedback, please! I love it, so please leave it! lol.

Thanks soo much for the reviews!

Much love!

Ashley


	3. Chapter 2

**She's Back - Chapter 2**

She was smiling, smiling at a face she had never seen before, or at least as Emma. He was wearing a tux, and her a white dress. They were getting married. She looked around at the man, and two people with them. She was starring at them, but she couldn't see their faces. It was blurry. She heard someone say "I know pronounce you husband and wife, Ja-"

Emma shot up in bed. That's the millionth time she had, had that dream. Ever since the accident, that's been the dream that haunted her nights. She just wished she could see their faces. But every night, the same thing, the same 3 people, blurry faces. She rouse up in bed, and looked at the clock. It flashed in green numbers "10:30" Her eyes opened wide. She had overslept! She was suppose to be at the airport in 45 minutes! Her plane left at noon. She scrambled around the room, grabbing unpacked items that she had not packed the night before. She jumped in the shower for about 20 minutes, and got dressed.

"Damn it, where's my socks?" She sighed in frustration. She found them laying in the dresser drawer, neatly folded. She grabbed them pulled them on, and ran to the front door with her bags in her hand. She ran out the door.

"Shoes! Shoes!" She ran in, slipped into her tennis shoes, without tying them. She got into the elevator, and pushed the button frantically, and it finally rode down to the bottom, reaching it's destination. She scrambled out of the elevator, and to her car. She put the suitcases into the trunk, and some into the backseat. She got into the car.

"Keys? Keys? Where in the hell are my keys?" She yelled searching all over. She finally heard a jingle from inside her pocket, she reached in and grabbed the missing keys out. "Oh." she said. She started the car, and drove off.

When she finally got to the airport it was about 11:18.

"Of course, I'm late. I'm _always_ late." She whispered annoyed to herself. When she walked into the airport lobby, she saw Jordan standing there smirking, and her boyfriend, Anthony standing next to her.

"Your _late_ Em&Ems." Jordan said smirking.

"I know, I know." She said looking annoyed. "Aren't I always?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Yea, so here are my keys." She said handing Jordan the keys. "Make sure you park it in _my_ garage this time."

"Hey, hey, hey, you park it in the wrong garage _ounce_, and you have to pay for it for life."

"That was David's garage! I'm still getting glares from him, whenever I walk by him." Emma said faking anger.

"Yea well, he's a old hag anyway." She smiled, and Emma laughed.

"What would I do without you Jordy?" She asked.

"Probably go into deep depression, and call out my name in the dead of night."

"Wow, that was _really_ detailed." Emma said laughing.

"Yea, well what do you expect from me?" Jordan said, sounding insulted. Emma giggled.

"True." She smiled.

"Hmm.. so I wonder if they'll be any hot men in PC." Jordan said, which made Anthony glare at her.

"For Emma dear! Not for me-- why would you say that?" She said and winked at him, and then turned to Emma. "Now, that's a goof ball, thinking I was talking about me meeting guys in PC, when _you're_ going." She said laughing.

"Well, I hardly think I'm going to find my prince charming, in Port Charles." Emma said.

**PORT CHARLES**

Jason walked to the counter of Kellys. It was rainy, and on days like this, he goes into his own world, and let's his mind wander to places. Places in history. Rain. Rain Kisses. Courtney. He missed her so much. After her death, he just worked. He worked extra hard, but really not caring if he lived or died. If he lived he would go on in this zombie state, and if he died, he'd be with Courtney. But Sonny, Carly and the boys needed him. Including John. He loved that kid like it was his own. He had made a promise to himself. That, now that Courtney was gone. He would take care of the one thing that she passed on, her son. John had his mother's eyes. So when Jason looked into little John's eyes, he saw her. At first it killed Jason to look at the kid, he didn't want to get near him, or else he had to be faced with the facts, that Courtney was gone. But as the pain let up, he looked into John's eyes and say the same comforting eyes he saw through a lot of his life. Those eyes, they were beautiful. Now he felt comfort and warmth when he looked into them. He saw Courtney. His Courtney. The most beautiful, caring, loving and wonderful person he had ever met. He loved her, and he loved John.

**AIRPORT IN LOS ANGELES**

The time had flown, they were now boarding her flight.

"Bye darling. I'm going to miss you so much." Jordan said hugging her best friend.

"I'm going to miss you too hun." Emma said to her friend of a long time.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there Jordy." Emma called walking away with her carry ons." 

"You better, or else I'll kill you!" Jordan said adding some humor into the sad setting. That's what Jordan could do, she'd make you laugh at the most saddest point in your life. When Emma was in the hospital after being found in the parking lot. Jordan had been her nurse, and acutally told her about past experience, that were a bit embarrssing, just to make Emma smile. Emma went back to reality, as she boarded the plane, with one last wave to Jordan and Anthony she was off, and onto the plane. She found her seat, and sat down. She focused her attention outside of the window.

"Flyers, please fasten your seatbelts, we'll be taking off in a matter of minutes." The pilot said over the speaker. Emma pulled out a PEOPLE magazine, and started to read. _Oh my gosh! Angelina and Brad had their kid?_ She rummaged through the rest of the magazine, by that time they were in the air.

She hadn't noticed, because she was too rapped up in her magazine that there was a man sitting next to her. She decided to play friendly, and say hello.

"Hi, I'm Emma Ray." She said holding out her hand. He looked at it for a second, and then extended him hand as well.

"Owen Anderson." He said and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"You too." He responded.

"First time to Port Charles?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm actually being trasfered to General Hospital." She said.

"Oh really? I have a friend that works there." Owen said.

"Really? That's cool! Maybe I'll know someone my first day then." She said smiling. "What's their name?"

"Elizabeth Webber." He said.

"Oh well, I'll have to meet her." She said smiling. But she couldn't help but think that, that name sounded vaguely familiar. But she played along like nothing was bothering her.

"So how long have you lived in Port Charles?" Emma asked him.

"Oh, not long. About.. what? A year or so.. maybe less."

"Oh really? Wow. What made you pick Port Charles?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No, no it's fine. I knew Elizabeth worked here, and she said she could get me a job with one of her friends, Jason."

"Jason?" She asked looking at him oddly. That name sounded very familiar.

"You know him?" He asked her.

"No, no. Just thinking about an old friend." She said oddly.

"Oh ok." He said. They talked about their lives and such.

But what Emma didn't know was that the her make believe old friend, Jason she knew was a little more then a friend, and a little more then make believe.   
-----------------------------------  
**How was that? It took me awhile to write. But I dunno how I like it. Comment please. I would love to hear what you think about it!**

Much love!

Ashley


	4. Chapter 3

**She's Back - Chapter 3**

_She was standing in the rain. She was outside a bar.. it looked like. Someone was standing in front of her. It was a man. She heard voices._

"--I wanna finish that guy!" the man yelled. Somehow her mouth was moving and sound was coming out, but she was not controlling her words.

"You can't just bust into places and start beating people up! Especially when we don't have evidence! Jason I am afraid for you! Look you're still hurt--" she said, as her legs walked closer to him as though they had a mind of their own. She touched a cut on his forehead. 

"No, no I'm alright." he said with her hand on his forehead.

"No, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you-- when I saw you laying on that floor I thought--" she was cut off, as she leaned into a kiss, and their lips almost met when--  
-------------------  
Emma ray shot up in her plan seat. She must have dozed off after her and Owen had stopped talking. Owen looked at her concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a dream." she said calmly, but trying to persuade herself.

"Oh ok." he said and went back to his newspaper he was reading. Emma sat up more straight, and sighed deeply. She needed to get rid of these dreams. But this one was different. It wasn't the one she normally had. It was different, but the man was still in it. She knew it was him. What had she said his name was? Jake? Jesse? Something with a "J" She was deep in thought when Owen broke her thought.

"So what was the dream about?" he asked "If you don't mind me asking." 

"No, it's fine. It's just you know how I said I lost my memory?" she said.

"Yeah." said Owen.

"Well I always have these dreams about this guy.. I never see his face. And I said his name in my last dream, but I don't remember what it was." she said getting frustrated.

"Do you think they could memories?" he asked. Emma never really thought about that. Maybe they were memories, about this man with the name that started with "J". Was he her husband? That would explain the wedding dreams. She sighed. This was all so frustrating. It bugged her that she didn't know who this man was, or why she was dreaming of him. 

"Emma?" He said breaking her thought ounce again. 

"Oh, I'm not sure. I never really thought about that, they could be." Emma said.

"Well, I'm not sure. But maybe you had a past with this man." He said.

"Yea, that's what I was thinking. It's just frustrating not knowing what he actually looks like, and I don't even know his name!"

"Yea, I could see how that could be frustrating." He said with sympathy. She sighed again.

"You'll figure it out though. I know you will." Owen said smiling at her.

"Yea, I guess. Over time." She said returning the smile. "Are we landing soon?"

"Uh I'm not sure, we haven't heard anything from the pilot yet." But as if on cue the pilot came on the loud speaker.

"Flyers, we'll be landing in Port Charles, New York, in about 10 minutes. I hope you enjoyed your flight." The pilot said and then got off the speaker.

"Thank god, my butt was getting numb." Owen said jokingly. Emma laughed.

"Yea, mine too." She said still laughing. About 10 minutes later they landed and the pilot told them to exit the plane. Emma and Owen exited the plane together, and Emma looked out the window at the city of Port Charles and smiled.

"Welcome to Port Charles Miss Ray." Owen said happily.

"Thank you." She said smiling. "So what's there to do in the small town of Port Charles?" She asked.

"Not too much," he laughed. "We could go get a bite to eat at this diner called Kelly's."

"Aww, I would Owen.. but I need to get a hotel and unpack." She said apologetically.

"It's fine. What hotel you looking at?"

"I was thinking the Port Charles Hotel." she said with a giggle.

"Yea, most people stay there." He said smiling.

"Yeah. Well I guess I'll see you around." She said picking up her bags. "It was really nice meeting you, come around the hotel, and we can get to that diner you said, it sounds nice."

"Yea, it is. It was nice meeting you too Emma. Here's my number.." he said writing down his number on a piece of paper. "if you need anything, call me."

"Thanks, see you around." she said smiling, and walked away. Owen watched her leave.   
---------------  
Emma walked down the roads of Port Charles. The air smelt fresh, and she felt free. She had a new life, and a new future awaited her. She loved that feeling. That she controled her future, and where it went. She continued to walk.   
--------------  
Carly Corinthos walked down the streets of Port Charles, she had just gotten into a huge fight with Sonny. She actually didn't even know what the fight was about. But they both had huge and horrible stubborns, and they could yell for hours. But she knew that Michael, Morgan and John were upstairs, and she decided to leave. Just to stop the yelling for the children's sake. She walked by the Port Charles Hotel, and saw many people checking in. No wonder it was around Christmas time, and loads of people came in the few weeks before Christmas. She smiled. Christmas was her favorite time of year.

She looked more closely at the guests that were checking in, and elderly couple were checking in, she smiled. Outside she saw a blonde women walking towards the hotel. She turned around to catch the senery again, and Carly eyes flew open wide.

"Courtney?" she whisperd. "No, it can't be she's dead." Carly closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again, and the blonde was gone. She blinked a few times, and sighed. She was just imagining it. Courtney was gone, and Carly had to face the facts.  
-----------------  
Emma walked into the hotel, and made a reservation. She walked up to her room and started unpacking. This was her least favorite thing to do, other then packing. She opened several drawers, and set her shirts, and pants into them. She pulled out that last drawer and grabbed her dresses and skirts and put them in there.

After she was done, she layed in her bed defeated. She was tired. So tired. She didn't wanna sleep though. She wanted to go out and see the town, but her eye lids got the best of her, and she fell asleep almost instantly.   
-----------------  
_Emma walked up to a man, she was a waitress?_

"Sorry about the wait. Breakfast is still being served if you want that. Special is eggs benedict. If you want lunch, the blue plate is caesar salad with grilled chicken. Don't tell me. Let me guess. You want a hamburger burned with french fries. You guys always do." The words were coming out, but Emma wasn't saying them.

"You guys?" the man asked.

"Yeah. Investment bankers dressing down for your morning off. I can spot you every time." She listened to herself say again. She was then greeted with a voice of a women.

"Oh, miss?" said the women, and then whistled.

"Could you -- I need to -- could you please come over -- I don't have time." She said studdering annoyingly. She walked over to the women, not controling her legs, she was smiling even though she women sounded horried.

"Could you just -- I ordered over-easy eggs. These are not over-easy."

"I think that's what our cook calls over easy, but if you just give me --" she started.

"Yeah, well, I've been waiting here for almost 15 minutes." the women said angrly.

"I'm really sorry. Look, we're short and it's really busy --" She was cut off again by the women.

"Not my problem. I'm going to be late for work." The women said, and Emma was about to start again, but the man walked over to them and handed his plate of his eggs to the women.

"Over-easy eggs." He said, and walked back over to his table. Emma smiled at him. She was walking over to him when..  
---------------  
Emma shot up in bed, another dream, and she still didn't figure out his name. She sighed. She felt fully rested, and looked at the clock, it flashed, "6:30" It was only 6:30pm? she thought.

"Hmm.. I wonder if Owen wanted to go to that diner." she said and picked up his number, and dialed the numbers.

"Hey Owen, you wanna head to that diner? Great! I'll see you in a little bit. Ok, bye." She said happily. She was going to a diner in Port Charles. She was excited. She decided she to call Jordan. She smiled. Port Charles was going to be a piece of cake.

Or was it?


	5. Author's note

Hey guys. I am SO incredibly sorry. I haven't updated this story in FOREVER. And it really has been like a year or something. That's crazy. But I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm working on chapter 4 right now. It's almost done, and will be up within probably a week or so. Maybe even less than that. Thank you to the people who have been loyal readers, you're the best.

Well I'm gonna stop babbling, look out for a new chapter! Again, I'm very sorry.

Thanks for reading!

Ashley.


	6. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's Ashley! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed, and I'm back! I'll be trying to update this story as much as possible, as soon as possible. : Thanks again! And here is your next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Emma sat at her hotel, she had checked her watch numerous of times hoping and hoping it would get closer to the time she had to meet Owen. They had decided to meet the next day around noon instead of that night, that way she could see Port Charles during the day. She had gotten ready awhile ago and was now trying to pay attention to the news that flashed on her TV. The TV flashed with a important story and Emma's eyes glanced at the screen. A mug shot of a man popped onto the screen and Emma's eyes widened. The face looked so familiar. His hair black, slicked back. She squinted at the screen as though it would make the face clearer in her mind and why he looked so familiar. She turned up the volume and watched almost entranced with the picture that glowed before her. She forgot all about Owen, about the plans. Her eyes were glued to the TV, trying to figure out who this mystery man was. Trying to locate some kind of memory in the back of her mind that would explain this sudden obsession. She only heard a few words "mob boss" "arrested" "shooting" "no proof." She had no idea why this man was having such an affect on her. And she finally heard the name of the person, "Sonny Corinthos." Emma blinked a few times and turned the TV off. She looked at her watch and gasped, she was at least 10 minutes late and she didn't know exactly how to get to this diner. The phone rang. Emma walked over to it nervously and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked through the phone.

"Emma, thank god." Owen said relieved. "I didn't know where you were. I thought maybe Sonny Corinthos had got to ya." He joked. Emma's eyes widened.

"Who is Sonny Corinthos? I was watching him on the news." Emma replied confused.

"Here, how about I'll tell you all about him when I see you." Owen said cheerfully over the phone. Emma nodded although she knew Owen couldn't see her.

"That sounds great." Emma said smiling. "So are we still meeting at Kelly's?"

"Actually I was thinking about maybe going to the park or something." He said shyly.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful." Emma said happily. "I'm more of a park kinda person anyway."

"Great!" Owen said happily. "How about I pick you up in like ten minutes?"

"That sounds good." Emma said tapping her fingers anxiously on the nightstand beside her hotel bed.

"Alright, I'll talk to you then." Owen said.

"Alright, bye." Emma said hanging up. She laid back on her bed and the image of 'Sonny Corinthos' burned into the back of her mind. She had to figure out everything about Sonny Corinthos. She had to know why she felt the need to continue looking at his face on the screen. Why had he looked so familiar? Who is he? All these questions danced across her mind. She was ripped out of her thoughts by a sound of a knock on the door. She grabbed her purse, keys and sunglasses. Her short hair bounced off her shoulders as she reached the door. She had dyed her hair a bit darker blonde, almost a light brown color and cut it after she had gotten out of the hospital. She thought new looks would help complete the start of a new life, without a background. She opened the door to reveal a cheerful looking Owen. His handsome features lightened up more as he saw Emma standing in the doorway.

"Well you look great!" Owen said with a smile. Emma smiled back. "Ready to go?" Emma nodded and they headed out of the hotel room and down the elevator.

"So, what do you know about Sonny Corinthos?" Emma asked looking at Owen curiously.

"Sonny is my boss. He's a really great guy. Tough around the edges and such. But deep down he is a really great guy. Don't believe the news and the papers, they just see the all around tough guy."

"Oh, what do you do for a living?" Emma asked her curiosity overpowering her.

"It's not important. Boring stuff." He said looking straight ahead.

"Why was he on the news?" Emma questioned.

"Full of questions you are tonight." Owen said with a laugh. "Why do you want to know so much about Sonny Corinthos?" Emma shrugged.

"He looked like an interesting person." Emma lied. Owen nodded.

"He's very interesting and very complex." They were now outside the hotel making their way towards the park. "Enough about Sonny, what about you."

"Nothing really to tell. I don't remember most of my life. I was found in a parking lot in California suffering from a virus. I met my best friend in the hospital while being treated. Her name is Jordan. Not married, not dating, no children unfortunately. I basically don't have a love life." Emma finished with a giggle. Owen smiled. By the time they were done talking they had reached the park. Emma smiled at the vision of kids playing.

"I love parks." Emma said sitting on the bench watching the interaction between the children. Owen sat beside her.

"Yeah, me too." He said also admiring the children in front of him. As they sat on the bench and talked they both could feel a bond forming between them. They didn't know where it would lead, but both were happy it was happening. A drop of rain fell silently from the sky, and hit Emma's cheek. She looked up at the sky as the rain started to fall faster and the sky flashed with lightning. Owen took off his jacket and held it over his head and gestured for Emma to join him under it, but she just shook her head. She let the water take over her body, and she spun around in circle her arms outstretched, her head to the sky.

"Come on Owen! Dance with me!" She screamed over the roar of thunder that erupted throughout the park. Mothers and their children were running in different directions. Some children were jumping in puddles and getting soaked. Owen laughed at the girl before him, and shook his head in disbelief.

"You're a astonishing woman Miss Ray." He replied watching her spin. He eventually slipped his wet jacket onto his back again, and joined her in catching rain on his tongue.

A man watched silently in the shadows. His face read annoyance as he looked down at his soaked clothes. He could barely see anything because his glasses had specs of water covering it. He reached for his cell phone and quickly dialed the familiar number of his boss.

"Mrs. Cassadine, you're not gonna believe what I'm seeing before my very eyes. Courtney Matthews in Port Charles with Sonny's enforcer. No not Morgan, the other one, Anderson." He paused. "You want me to kidnap her? What do I do then? Okay." With that he hung up and watched as the two of them walked away from the park, both were soaked from their head to their toes. He stalked closely behind, unnoticed.

As they reached the Port Charles hotel, Emma and Owen said their goodbyes, and Emma made her way back to her room to sleep and dream. But what she didn't realize was how fast that dream could become a nightmare.

--------------------------------------------

**Thank you all for putting up with my lack of updating! You guys are the best and I appreciate you guys reading and reviewing! I hope to update more often now. Thanks again!**

**Ashley**


End file.
